Talk:Sneak peek of the new 'Destiny'/@comment-25720178-20150930043024/@comment-7662967-20151002182715
Ehh .. well, I will admit that a lot of the time my pictures are spoilers, but this time, most of those were drawn for how it was as a fanfic ... and it's .. really changed a lot. So I can't promise the ending is as happy XP And .. it sort of isn't. Yet it sort of is .. yet it sort of isn't. The ending is very bittersweet, if you could call it that .. seeing as about half the characters die *coughcough* erm *stops spoiling stuff* and the ending is open for a sequel ;) Really? I'm glad to be of help even if I didn't know I was XD Well yea, the said thing. some teachers say 'Use said' others say 'Using said is a crime against literature!' XP I personally don't use it much, though I'm allowing myself to do it more ... too big a word can get distracting ;P Though shouted and stuff like that is good. I often just say the character did something, and then put what they said in there ;) Makes things more interesting .. and putting the dialogue tag to the end of the sentence or splitting the sentence in half is interesting too XD Yes ... they're my favorites! All my favorite characters get rewarded by being tortured (It's a little .... backwards) XP Yes, indeed. Mr. S. gives me too many awesome ideas ...... >.> ;P Yea, conflict is really what keeps a person reading a novel, the uncertainty of victory, the fear for the characters (unless of course your me and give away spoiler after spoiler lol. But I haven't spoiled the whole Accused thing yet so :D ) YEa, I mix up just about everything, plot types, conflict types, character types ;P Yea, my great uncle. But we all sort of knew it was coming .. and I wasn't terribly close to him, but my father and grandfather were, so yea :/ It's been a little rough *sigh* but these things happen, sadly. :( Ack School. Yea, idk much about transferring schools but I could imagine that might be hard *pats on head* homework ........ *hugs* Eh, it's going. my parents are determined I need to do extra math in hopes I might graduate on time ... >.> I donno. IKR? It's sad .. my dad is looking to buy some property somewhere maybe next summer (big maybe) and idk where he'll find it, though I think he plans to stay in Kansas. Still, moving anywhere would be .. shocking, because I've never moved. Expect me to live on wiki if he succeeds (I mean we all want him too, I would love a few acres and maybe a horse of my own, we have trouble with the police in the town we live in .. y'know, just lots of things need to change, but it'll be rough even still) Oh, Mahaffe? (yea idk how to spell it either) I've driven past it a million times, and my mom's wanted to take us for years, but we haven't actually had the chance to go yet ;P Though I expect sometime we will :) Yea, maybe I could! XD (XD's are infectious aren't they XD (see?) I would have to use a cell since we don't have a landline anymore. Actually I probably could text you, I text my other friend (my only other real best friend sort of friend that's not in wiki) that way. Just remember that all texts will be read by my mother lol ;P But if you don't mind that, I'll give you her number (she's already volunteered this) :)